An individual's vision may be diminished over time by a variety of microscopic-sized particles which accumulate in the clear and transparent aqueous jelly inside the area of the individual's eye known as the vitreous humor. These particles might be noticed as blurry, opaque areas in an individual's field of view, which might make it hard for one to focus on whatever is being looked at. Or sometimes the individual might see various partially and vaguely outlined particles of differing sizes and shapes which may be referred to as ‘floaters’, ‘blurs’, ‘spots’, ‘webs’, or ‘threads.’ Such particles may be detected, but only briefly observed, by looking up at a cloudless blue sky, and then while turning to face away from the sun, an individual may notice the particles that suddenly and briefly ‘float’ into the field of view and then just as suddenly may disappear.
Again these particles are not in the air, but rather inside an individual's eye. And since they are situated in the eye, they can become a health problem by obstructing or blurring an individual's vision, thus making it hard to focus on anything being looked at. The problem may worsen with age.
In accordance with my present invention, my method and apparatus enables the individual to continually observe, in sharp focus, such particles as if seen through a microscope, such as at an approximately 200× magnification in their natural and original position (‘in situ’). Doing so, the individual may discern such particles well enough to identify and categorize the same as either residual pieces of organic detritus matter, or as growths of invasive microorganisms, which accumulate over time. By using helpful visual aids such as conventional microscope photos, drawings, or other graphic media of microorganisms known to be invasive of humans, the individual may be able to categorize some of the observed particles as invasive microorganism growths, and with such knowledge, he/she is better prepared to monitor and address related health symptoms of such invasive microorganisms. This may result in additional health benefits in addition to improving one's vision.
The method and apparatus permits an individual to self-examine the particles within the eye, behind his/her lens. The apparatus does not allow an individual to examine another person's eye such as a health care professional examining a patient's eye.
One example of invasive and pathogenic microorganisms, the fungus/yeast Candida, may be observed when using the apparatus if the yeast has invaded the inner eye. However before proceeding with this specific example of Candida, it will be understood that other microbiological genus and species may be detected and observed if and when they likewise invade the vitreous humor area of the eye. Therefore using this method and apparatus to study other genus and species of invasive microbes is fully within the purpose, intent, spirit and scope of my invention. Additionally a wide variety of microscopic-sized pieces of organic detritus matter may also accumulate over time and be observed within the individual's eye and which may cause vision blurs, shadows, floaters, etc. These also can be studied with the method and apparatus and are likewise included within the purpose, intent, spirit and scope of my invention. My invention is not limited to the detection, observation and studying of the Candida yeast only.
Continuing with the Candida example, it may be helpful to know that this particular microorganism has an ability to transform from a commensal microbe (one that obtains food or other benefit from the human body without damaging it) to an invasive and often opportunistic pathogen by transforming to a twisted, thread-like filamentous form referred to as ‘hyphae’ or the ‘hyphal’ form. Therefore if an individual had the ability or means to see and detect the hyphal form as it invades the eye, the individual could then be on alert for other associated health risks and symptoms related to an infection of this fungus/yeast including, but not limited to, oral thrush, athlete's foot, ringworm, vaginitis and candidiasis. As is known, the presence of such microorganisms may cause serious health conditions in a human. Noticing and detecting these other symptoms could confirm the presence of this invasive pathogen as seen with the apparatus, and thus alert the individual to action and to seek medical help to control or eradicate the infection.
Presently one of the quickest and most reliable ways to diagnose the invasive hyphal form of Candida is by microscopic examination. See FIG. 13. However there are some disadvantages and problems with microscopic examination such as the time and expense to prepare a specimen before it can be placed on a glass slide under the microscope. First a suitable specimen must be obtained from a source considered likely to harbor the pathogen. If obtaining the specimen requires surgery, extra time and expense may incur. Second the collected specimen requires laboratory preparation such as fixation, tissue processing, embedding, sectioning and staining before it can be placed on a glass slide under the microscope, thus more time and expense.
By using this apparatus to detect the invasive fungus/yeast as it grows inside the eye, an individual may save the time and expense of exploratory surgery and/or biopsy, and lab preparation of the specimen for microscopic examination by allowing the individual to instantly view and detect the presence of the hyphal form of Candida if it has indeed invaded the eye. So the usual process of microscopic analysis which may take hours or days, all the while accruing fees and expenses, can instead be done instantly by self-examination in the comfort and convenience of the individual's own choosing not needing to travel to a doctor's office, clinic, or medical laboratory, and without any lab fees. Because the apparatus is for self-examination, and because the clear and transparent gel of the vitreous humor is naturally an ideal media for light-illuminated viewing, the invasive pathogen can be instantly detected ‘in situ’ with the apparatus if it has actually invaded the interior of the eye.
One potential disadvantage of the device for an inexperienced layman is not knowing how to identify or distinguish the hyphal form of Candida from any other particles seen inside the eye. The layman may not understand the significance of what is seen ‘in situ’ with the apparatus.
Fortunately one relatively easy way for the layman to learn how to recognize and identify the invasive hyphal form of Candida is the same method by which experienced medical lab personnel have learned: by holding in the one hand microscope photos of Candida with identifying features noted and annotated, and holding the microscope with specimen in the other hand. Knowledge is acquired by observing, comparing and matching such identifying features as the twisted, thread-like filamentous hyphal form, the germ tubes, the blastospores, and chlamydospores, etc. The only difference of the two methods is that when using the apparatus, the individual observes the specimen ‘in situ’ within his/her own eye instead of ‘in vitro’ on a glass slide under the microscope. Only the instrument used for observation has changed. The anatomically identifying features of Candida remain the same. Therefore to help the inexperienced individual recognize and identify Candida in the invasive form, several microscope photos of Candida at an approximately 200× magnification with annotations identifying the anatomical features may be provided with the apparatus.
Normal vision is accomplished by focusing on external samples which are external of the eye. By using the apparatus as indicated in FIG. 2, and FIG. 8, one's eye may focus internally. My apparatus provides ‘self-viewing’ or visual introspection of the vitreous particles inside an individual's own eye.
This apparatus utilizes and applies certain non-obvious properties of existing common optical components to allow the individual to visually identify the microscopic details of vitreous particles within the eye, behind the lens, in situ. The focusing and magnifying capabilities of this apparatus are the result of the combined light refracting properties of two lenses: the first lens is the lens of the individual's own eye (the human lens); and the second lens is the lens of my apparatus.
The human lens can greatly magnify these vitreous particles perceived size, but is less effective at focusing within the eye, behind the lens, which is where the vitreous particles accumulate. Thus the varied ‘in situ’ vitreous particles are perceived as opaque blurry areas, or vaguely outlined particles of various shapes and sizes which seem to briefly appear and float about, and then suddenly disappear. Thus it is the cumulative light refracting properties of both lenses, the human lens and the apparatus's lens, which allow the individual to continuously observe the particle in sharp focus and magnified to an approximately 200× original size.
For this reason, as indicated in FIG. 7, particles are perceived by the naked eye as out-of-focus, opaque, blurry areas, or as vaguely outlined particles which seem to briefly appear and float about, then suddenly disappear. When using the apparatus to view particles as indicated in FIG. 8, the particles are perceived in sharp focus because of the combined light refracting properties of both lenses—the human lens and the apparatus's lens—which allow the individual to continuously observe particles in situ.
Generally younger individuals will not observe particles as readily as older persons due to the longer time needed for ‘particles’ to accumulate within the eye.